Maiden Voyage
by whogles1
Summary: Gibbs/OC set in between At World's End and On Stranger Tides. Going deeper into the Greek influential ideas in POTC. Gibbs finds an unlikely companion in a young, spirited girl bound for adventure... But does he get more than he bargained for? What happens when Barbossa comes into the fray? Rated T for later chapters.(just to be safe savvy?) please feel free to review/discuss ;)
1. Prologue

Maiden Voyage

Prologue.

"What mortal man will pity you, when your father has no mercy? Either sword or water shall receive you: if needs must, better to perish in the sea than by the sword." The prophetic voice resounded through her head rather than in her ear. "You alone shall be proud; you shall inhabit the mighty sea and settle in Poseidon's house; in the brine like Thetis, like Galatea, your name shall be Ino of the Waters."

She hesitated, gripped by fear but the voice continued talking, she leant forward over the cliff. The turquoise depths of the Aegean Sea met her gaze, harsh waves crashed wildly as if they would devour the rocky precipice to reach her. The wind blew from behind, encouraging her toward the sheer drop. The man chasing her; Athamas would be upon her soon, she knew that and she would be unable to stop him.

"Make haste! Escape from mad Athamas, and then you will not see the father who murdered his child, murder the mother." The faceless voice continued to sway her. She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply and with all the will she could muster, gathered her voice.

'Receive me you too, O sea! I have done with earth. Receive me with hospitable hand, O Nereus, as you received Perseus! Receive Ino, Here as she is."

She spoke, and with trembling feet sprang into the sea, swiftly diving with her son. Poseidon opened his arms to receive Leucothea, and took her into the divine company in the deep waters.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Alexandria Glenister took yet another turn around the manor gardens in the warm evening air. The palm trees swayed lazily in the slow, warm, evening breeze which played with Alexs' dark flowing russet hair. The island of St Kitts was situated in the midst of the Caribbean's largest archipelago, so the temperature was, least to say; less than forgiving.

Before long she grew impatient waiting for her riding partners and readied to leave without them. When she was done and Florian, her proud white Andalusian stallion was waiting for her. She took one last glance around the grounds and with a bored sigh, left to ride alone. It was her daily ritual to ride in the evening with her father to the town, have a drink in the tavern, talk to the locals and return home before dinner. This evening however, was to be a particularly marked occasion; she was to meet and ride with her father's captain of the guard who was 'interested' in her. Alex had danced with the man at the summer ball; he was nice enough but far more insipid and lackluster than Alex would have hoped for. Being a hopeless romantic Alex dreamed of adventure and a whirlwind romance, while she knew her dreams were fanciful, she was not willing to let them die yet. Much to her father's dismay; for at twenty seven she was becoming past the marriageable age.

"Alex please, think of what your mother would say if you gave up this offer." He said to her when she expressed her dismay at the match.

She smirked to herself thinking of what her late mother would say had she seen her now: A young lady of high standing travelling at dusk, alone, mingling with common folk and sin of sins; wearing britches and not riding sidesaddle. Alex had loved her mother very much but they never saw eye to eye when it came to etiquette.

The dirt road was quite silent, too silent. No hustle and bustle of closing market stalls, no townsfolk heading home or at the ale house for a fortifying brew, no urchins playing in the road. There was no one to be seen or heard. Something inside told Alex to take the smugglers path that ran alongside and out of sight of the main road. No sooner had she taken cover under the cocas palms when a patrol marched by. But they were not the usual British Marines in their lobster red coats; these uniforms were light blue and their overcoats white: French. At this Alex decided to go straight into town by the smugglers path, and try to get to the town hall were her father should still be and see what was going on.

When she arrived, she tethered Florian to a tree, hidden among the jungle he snuffed quietly in protest but let her go without a fuss, the soft crack of a faraway gunfire sounded. There was smoke coming from the town and Alex could finally hear some English voices.

"Hands off me you French gits!" it was Mr. Harper, the tavern landlord. He was being led to Redmond prison, flailing his arms to no avail, as were many other men of Redmond. The women looked on from the windows of their homes crying out helplessly. The troops ransacked and pillaged mercilessly. Fire blazed on the horizon where the trading port was. French troops were everywhere, the sound of screams and cries were thick in the air. Redmond was being sacked. Not an uncommon thing in such a place at such a time- but Alex had never seen such things and had always been naive enough to believe she was safe at Redmond. A deafening crack resonated through the air, Alex jumped and spun to see Mr. Harper, the tavern landlord laying sprawled in the dirt, blood gushing from his chest, a French officer knelt over him and spat in the dying man's face, his comrades laughed at Harper's pleas, he was still barely alive, gasping for air between splutters of blood. One of the soldiers cocked his rifle and aimed straight at the man's head. Alex looked on in horror, unable to turn away, unable to do anything at all to help a man she had known since childhood.

"N...No please." He rasped and choked again holding his hand out to the man before him. He was cut short by the second shot and he lay still, but not peaceful. The look of terror etched across his face would never leave Alex, nor would the screams of his wife and child. She wanted to throw up, curl in a ball and pretend none of this was happening, pretend it was all a horrid nightmare, but something spurred her on and she ran from where she hid: Ducking and diving between houses and through alleyways to avoid capture, Alex made her way to the town hall. If her father was still there she could at least save him from imprisonment, or worse. She snuck though the storerooms below the town hall and made her way to her father's office.

Alex's hand gripped the doorknob, but she could not turn it for all her might, fear gripped her and all she could do was pray her father would still be there. Steeling herself she opened the door silently, as she heard no one within. A silhouette moved among the shadows. He was there thank Christ; pacing around the room irritably. His back was to the entrance, when he heard the door open he froze.

"If you are here to arrest me, you shall have to be vigilant!" he spun around and whirled a pistol, pointing it directly at his only daughter. When he recognized her his face tuned white and he dropped the sidearm. "Alex! My god what are you doing here? Are you alright?" she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't and merely nodded. "I am so glad." He walked over her and held her tightly. "You must get out of here now. The Dawn Chaser is in port and a few of my men are aboard." He rummaged through his desk and produced a hefty bag of silver and gold doubloons. "This shall more than suffice, go to Tortuga and stay there until I get you. This shan't take more than a few months to set right, the Kings men will come and all will be well again." He also handed her his pistol and took down a brass-hilted smallsword from the wall. "Tortuga is a less than savory place, however, it is a free port and you shall be safe there if you don't draw attention to yourself."

"B-but father... wont you come with me?" He deflated at the sight of her pleading and fearful look.

"I can't my child, I won't leave my citizens under the jurisdiction of those scoundrels. Nor will I hear any more of it." He paused looking at his daughter, and held up her chin. "You have your mother's courage, no doubt of that." Alex had to look up to fight the tears welling inside her. "You brought Florian yes?" she nodded. "Good, go fetch him and meet Captain Evans at the dock. I will meet the Gendarmes and try to negotiate." He then gave Alex a letter with his seal holding it together. The Governor held his daughters hand tightly for longer than he dared then pushed her out of the office.

Alex did as she was told and made it safely to the port. The air had now lost its balmy warmth the town bell was being rung with frantic speed and then suddenly stopped at a final gun shot. Alex shivered, not because of the temperature, the town was silent now and very still, a complete contrast to moments before. The devastated marketplace still smoked from the cannon fire and the produce and goods from the stalls were strewn on the ground. Alex rode under the cover of darkness and reached the docks easily. Captain Evans was waiting for her, unable to speak she simply showed him her father's letter, he immediately understood and asked no questions. Which was just as well as Alex could do little to stop herself from falling apart.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

During the voyage East Alex kept to the small cabin assigned to her. The Glenister family ship was a frigate named The Dawn Chaser, and she sailed like a dream. Fast, maneuverable and pretty to look at. The trip took little more than a week and when they arrived: Captain Evans gingerly knocked at her door, informed her that the crew was ashore and he had taken the liberty of reserving a room for her at the Drunken Sailor Tavern.

He was a tall, thin and greasy looking man who sweated profusely in the Caribbean clime, as a result he was constantly wiping himself with a handkerchief. Captain Evans journeyed to St. Kitts alongside Alex's Father and Alex had always trusted him, as her Father George did. He had a cautious disposition about him and never revealed much on his thoughts, he was, what Alex's father called a chess player.

"Miss?" he questioned her, his arm still held out for her to take so he could escort her. Alex snapped back to reality from a deep dream, and began to take in her surroundings. The sights, sounds and (most profoundly) the smells were completely foreign to her. To say one had to keep up ones guard at this Port would be an understatement. France loosely held claim on Tortuga, but stationed no governor and therefore there was no real authority to uphold common law. From the short walk from the docks to the tavern Alex witnessed no less than three thefts, a large brawl between a dozen men and one poor unfortunate being hauled into a pen of pigs and their accompanying excrement.

Once inside the tavern, Evans summoned the barkeep and they spoke softly. Alex heard nothing of what was said but saw the Captain hand the scruffy looking barkeep a purse of money and nodded toward her. Alex looked on at the general merrymaking in the Tavern, whores, musicians, smugglers, pirates and privateers all drank together, laughed together then fought each other in the smoky confines of the tavern. Once they concluded their transaction Evans turned to his charge.

"Miss I have some business to attend to but Hawkins here shall see to your needs and show you your room. I will return by morning." Alex merely nodded, half listening because she was still fascinated by the goings on around her. "Oh and try not to talk to too many people miss, theres some odd sorts around these parts." With a gruff nod and grunt he took his leave.

"Thish way miss if you will." Hawkins had few remaining teeth which gave him his interesting accent, although he was also trying to enunciate more than he usually would. "I imagine you musht be exhaushted after your long twip miss." He beckoned towards the staircase of the inn but she shook her head and produced one of the many gold doubloons she kept. And Hawkins' eyes gleamed with hunger at the sight.

"I think I will wet my whistle first Mr. Hawkins, I don't doubt this this will suffice for the evening?" she waved it before his eyes and they never left it. He snatched it up as soon as he was sure it was his.

"Aye miss it will more than schuffische." with the last word spraying a liberal amount of spittle before him Hawkins gleefully scuttled off behind the counter, at which Alex now sat. She downed the first cup of smooth yet dangerously strong rum with barely a thought. She just stared blankly at the bar, trying to ignore the dull ache in her soul which was slowly growing more painful. Instead of reliving the past few weeks, she opted for the oblivion promised by the next few rounds of rum.

One man drinking alone at the other end of the bar had been watching her curiously but subtly the whole time. Her clothes, although plain were far finer than regularly seen around all of Tortuga, let alone the dirty, smelly (and frequently violent) tavern. She was also wearing riding britches which was barely heard of. Even the lowliest peasant women of Tortuga wore dresses. He was not the only one who had noticed Alex however; two drunken tars who had already been causing a commotion swaggered over.

"Allo lovely, drowning your sorrows eh?" Alex neither stirred nor spoke but tensed where she sat. Cooly putting her hand to the pistol she wore at her side. Hawkins merely cowered away and saw to other customers, the lass may have been rich but it wasn't worth getting shot over.

"Wos the matter darlin'?" the other rasped from his rum sodden beard "Don't you know there's a better way to... lift your spirits."

"Aye she'd make a pretty penny in the whorehouse eh mate?" Alex began to drain her mug to distract them from the pistol she was priming. Anger rose in her like boiling water, but her expression remained calm. Alex was never usually a fierce woman, although her father often warned of her of her spirited nature. At this moment she was not a woman to be trifled with.

"Yer, maybe she'll give us a taster now and we can put a good word in for 'er." One of them then made the fatal mistake of laying a hand on her shoulder and squeezing. She stood suddenly and smashed the clay tankard on his head, which hurt her hand much more than she thought it would. Then whirled the pistol around and held it against the other scoundrel's chest.

"Oi! Now no needing to get like that girly." He began to back away. However, all too quickly for Alex, the other recovered from his stupor and knocked the pistol from her hands to the floor. Then he grabbed her wrists which sent pain shooting up her arm from her damaged hand. The man Alex had singled out took his cutlass from his scabbard and held it to her face. "Oooh I likes them feisty." he leered at her. She cringed in both pain and dread, what had she gotten herself into?

The entire Tavern was watching by now. Hawkins; armed only with a broom was of no use to her, even if he wanted to be, and with the absence of the Captain no one else cared. But no one saw the lone man at the end of the bar come behind Alex's attackers. All she heard was the unsheathing of a second sword and a voice.

"Now belay that the both of you or you'll have to answer to me." He growled in a gruff tone. The one with the cutlass turned warily but laughed when he saw who it was.

"And what choo gonna do Gibbs? All I sees theres two of us and one of you-argh!" the scoundrel never finished his sentence as Gibbs stabbed straight through his foot with the point of his sword.

Alex saw her chance. She head-butted her captor and unsheathed her own sword. He started toward her, fuming, but took one look at his mate howling on the floor, a second look at Alex and Gibbs advancing toward him then ran straight for the door. His mate was thrown out by the rest of the tavern who laughed as they watched him hop off into the night on his only good foot.

Gibbs Turned to Alex. "You alright lassy? This ain't the best place for a young girl like yerself." Alex took her first good look at her rescuer; he had the look of seasoned experience about him. He wore a tattered navy Boatswain's uniform and tarred his long hair back, so he either was once a navy man or just had tardy clothes.

"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me. My name is Alex Glenister sir, and what is the name of my brave rescuer?" Gibbs eyebrows shot up; there were all manner of people here but she definitely wasn't cut from the same cloth.

"Err, Joshamee Gibbs at yer service miss Alex." She smiled at him and beckoned for him to sit beside her.

"Would you like a drink? It's the least I can do." He grinned and sat happily.

"So miss Glenister, you ain't from around these parts are you?"

"No indeed sir, I'm the Governor of Redmond's daughter." Gibbs immediately looked alarmed and shushed her.

"Now hush quickly, that's something you will like to be keeping to yourself now." He looked suspiciously around them to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. Alex followed his gaze puzzled.

"Why?" she whispered, intrigued.

"Well even if there weren't a price on your head-" she started but he stopped her. "Any governor's daughter would be worth a fair price in kidnap ransom." He downed a mighty gulp of rum and shuddered. A lump formed in her throat, there must be some mistake, she thought. She had only just arrived here how could anyone know?

"You digress sir, theres a price on my head?" she leaned in closer, as if it would make their conversation more private.

"Aye. The French sacked Redmond a fortnight ago and they found you weren't there so, now they're looking for you."

"Why on earth would they do that?" she asked but Gibbs merely shrugged.

"Don't know but I wouldn't spend the night here if I were you." Alex bristled with suspicion at that.

"And why would that be? Captain Evans told me to stay here until the morning."

"Because the less people that know where you are the better. And to boot the crew of the lubber I stabbed could come back." Alex admitted this did make sense.

"And you can keep me safe?"

"Aye."

"But how do I know I can trust you?" Gibbs finished his drink and shrugged again.

"You don't." he looked forlornly at the bottom of his mug of rum.

"Alright, I suppose I have no other choice, what do you suggest?"

"Well I know of a secluded shack on the beach behind the cove. For a fair price I'll be willing to share-"

BANG! The Drunken Sailor's doors flew open and a rowdy, angry looking crew burst through. At the front of the mob, a man with a bandaged foot and a hastily fashioned walking stick pointed at Gibbs and Alex and made for them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Gibbs pulled her up, but she hesitated a moment. On one hand she could pay off the angry mob and sleep in her room for the rest of the night upstairs, in comfort, on the other she could run and take a chance in trusting this stranger.

"Come on Girl, no time to stall!" He shouted, holding the back door open for her, the mob continued to advance, but Hawkins finally made himself useful and threw a stool under the feet of the leader of the rabble, the close quarters of the inn ensured the entire party toppled over each other and went straight to the floor. She saw her chance, grabbed a full bottle of rum on the bar and followed Gibbs.

They both ran through the back door of the tavern shutting and barricading the mob in. They ran through the streets of Tortuga. Surprisingly to Alex they drew little to no attention, the nightlife in the Town was far too lively. They paused in an alleyway as the mob ran past them, then they doubled back. Alex was prepared to run again but Gibbs stopped her. "No need to run now Miss, we're alright."

Their destination was a secluded bay south of the port. It was completely hidden from the Town by the Cul De Sac of rocks surrounding it. Alex collapsed on the wooden porch exhausted. The rum swirled around her head so she could barely stand any longer. She fell to the floor with a thump and stayed there. Gibbs passed her some water which she drank gladly.

"Thank you." she gasped.

"It's alright. you ain't the first damsel in distress I've had to help." He replied gruffly and pulled out the bottle of rum Alex swiped from the Drunken sailor, took a long draw and began to go about making a fire.

He found two smooth rocks and smashed them against each other. As he grew more angry in his thoughts Gibbs began muttering to himself. "Bloody women, nothing but trouble, no ruddy use either." The beat of the bashing increased until he gave up and threw them away. "And they're bad luck!" Alex snatched the rum bottle, took a swig and then poured a little on the dry wood. "Oi! What are you?-" she then took out her pistol, removed the shot, then the powder and let the flintlock off. The sparks instantly created a crackling fire before them. She handed him back his rum with a smug expression.

"Not quite so useless then eh?" He grinned back and rolled his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. "So who does this cabin belong to?"

"Ah this is the Ramshackle Shack, belongs to Captain Teague, an acquaintance of mine, I use this cabin sometimes when I'm here." He paused awhile looking for some sign of recognition from the girl, but Alex's face remained blank. "Never heard of him?"

"No should I have?" Gibbs frowned and remembered who he was talking to.

"No I don't suppose you would have, he was a very famous pirate on these waters. He lives in Shipwreck Cove now, to keep the book containing the Pirates Code." Alex's jaw dropped and she stared in wonder.

"So Shipwreck Cove is a real place?" Gibbs smiled to himself, barely able to resist the chance to regale his tales and stories.

"Aye, last I was there was the final stand against Beckett and the company."

"So all of that was true? Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl defeated the East India Trading and the Flying Dutchman?"

"All true."

"And Captain Barbossa is he a real man?"

"Oh aye... unfortunately."

"The only thing I can't believe is all that fairytale guff about Davey Jones and his accursed crew." Gibbs gave a consigning look and she could barely believe her ears, everything she heard, and admittedly, in her heart hoped was true, in fact happened.

"Goodness, so what is your latest adventure?" Gibbs looked down and drew in a long breath, then proceeded to tell her of Barbossa's most recent betrayal of Jack and his own position in the fray.

"I see." She muttered pensively and took an exceptionally long draught of rum. She settled beside Gibbs by the fire. That night he told tales and answered her questions, they drank, and for a moment, Alex forgot about her troubles. They both fell asleep by the Buccan fire, not even bothering to go into the cabin.

Alex awoke the next morning with the distinct sensation her head was clamped in a vice, the drink had certainly taken its toll on her. She looked down at her battered right hand which was now purple and green with bruising. The drink had worn off and with it the painkilling effect. She moved her fingers gingerly and made her way (or rather staggered) to the shore to bathe it. It was a beautiful sunrise, the sun blazed a golden red upon the ocean reflecting and magnifying in a glorious burst of azure. Gibbs had awoken and joined her on the shore. The soft light of the dawn played on her features. It would be unfair to describe the young lady as boyish, but nor was she fair in the traditional sense, more in a pleasant place in-between. Her jawline was pronounced and her cheekbones were high. Her eyes were dark and piercing when they wanted to be, but they softened when she looked out to the ocean. There was a wisdom there beyond her years. She looked at him quizzically. Gibbs, just realising he had been staring at her, suddenly looked away embarrassed.

"It's so beautiful here." She remarked. Gibbs merely nodded proudly at the horizon and turned back to the cabin. Inside was an ample supply of salted meats, dried fruits and grog, the Ramshackle Shack at least had sufficient supplies. It was a modest abode, containing a single bed, and a few chests, some locked, others empty.

"Now then. I have an arrangement with Captain Teague, for each night I stay I replace all the food and grog used, and leave a guinea." he pointed at a patterned Tibetan clay jar. "Right here." Alex nodded and placed the said amount in and handed Gibbs a Gold doubloon. He raised his eyebrows and shot her a questioning look.

"So what's next for you?" Gibbs just shrugged.

"Not sure, sign up for the next vessel looking for crew I suppose, why?"

"I have a proposition for you then, if the French militia are indeed after me I need as much help as I can get... so will you work for me?" He still said nothing. "I can pay you well, what's more I trust you." He contemplated further for a moment, but he had already made his decision, then he finally said.

"Aye ill help ye... but what have you in mind?" She smiled at him mischievously and started to pack some provisions.

They left the Ramshackle Shack and headed for Tortugas docks using a small path that seemed to be carved from the rock, it was, Alex realised the way they came, although her own recollection was a little hazy.

"Before we do anything Mr. Gibbs, allow me to introduce you to my ship." With that Alex flourished her arm toward the fine frigate in the harbor. Gibbs was impressed but he tried to hide the fact, so as not to give the young lady too big a head, but she was a fine form, and she certainly looked fast.

"So what say you Gibbs?" She asked proudly, motioning for him to come to the wheel. He took it and played with the smooth, worn wooden peg a moment and let the welcoming sentiment wash over him. He felt at home again.

"Aye she'll do." Gibbs said nonchalantly, but Alex grinned widely, seeing through his guise.

"Come, I'll show you around."

While they were below decks some of The Dawn Chaser's crew returned including Captain Evans. Alex heard them speaking and was about to go up, but Gibbs was actually listening to what was being said and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hush and listen." He said before she could tell him off.

"Well, I personally think the whole idea is ridiculous; nothing more than Greek myth and trivial superstition. However if some fool's willing to pay that much for the bitch that's all I need to know. We will fetch her from the tavern soon, the French want her already, but perhaps the Spanish or even the Dutch will be interested, and I can... negotiate a higher price." The speaker was Evans, his voice sounded cold and calculated. There were at least ten of the crewmen with him all of them lighting up at the amount Alex was apparently worth. "At least two thousand pounds gentlemen." Alex could barely believe her ears; he intended to sell her! "And of course there will be an equal share for any of you gentlemen who agree to assist me with this."

There was a murmur of agreement among the men. Alex began to panic, what was she to do? There was no way out and all of The Dawn Chaser's crewmen intended to sell her like so much meat, for whatever reason.

"Gibbs what do we do?" Alex led him further down into the hold so they could speak without being heard.

"Well, I can get us out of here and we'll just have to lay low until the danger passes or find passage on the first ship out of here." Alex frowned in concentration, then said defiantly.

"No I won't leave the Dawn Chaser in the hands of that man; she's my Family's ship". In truth Gibbs' proposition made sense, but something stirred within her at the thought of Evans taking her families ship. "How few men can crew this ship and make her sail?"

"At a pinch? It's not ideal but the both of us could get her sailing, she's only a frigate after all. We would be enough to get away from these lubbers, by any road it won't be easy." She thought it through a little further and nodded. "I'm going to the Drunken Sailor." She announced.

"What! Straight into the lion's den?"

"Yes, if we leave right now, we will have Evans on our trail the whole way. However if I... detain him, it'll give us a far better chance." Gibbs looked dubiously at her, wondering what she meant by 'detain'. She just flashed him a grin and continued. "I need you to get the crewmen that stay behind to leave the ship. Use your imagination, whatever comes to mind."

"Aye consider it done, they're all half-drunk anyways so it should be a doddle." Alex leapt up, not particularly listening to him, lit a lantern and continued along to the darker corner of the hold where the single stable was. Gibbs, intrigued, followed her. There in the corner was Florian, munching on a bag of hay, Alex got a carrot from a store barrel and stroked his soft snout before giving it to him. Florian snuffled contently and rubbed his head against her. "Sorry I haven't ridden you much lately old friend, but I really need your help today."

"This is Florian, my most trusted friend." Gibbs patted the horse lightly on the neck. "I'm going to take him with me, gives me a quick escape should I need it." She saddled and bridled Florian then sat in the saddle a moment and exhaled a long breath. "We meet back here as soon as I've dealt with Evans. The crew will do nothing without their Captain." Gibbs said nothing, merely gave her an encouraging nod, which was enough for Alex. "Yah!" she cried and spurred Florian on, who reacted to even the lightest touch from his mistress, they disappeared up the ramp to the top deck and down onto the gangplank.

Gibbs watched her go, then realised he hadn't yet formed his own plan. "...Bugger!" He peeked above the hatch, the once innate sailors had jumped up and watched Alex leave. Meaning their backs were to him. Gibbs was not a man to let an opportunity pass him by.

He snuck behind them as quietly as he could, they were now leaning on the side rail of The Dawn Chaser, the less sober of the two grabbed a musket and aimed for the girl. But Gibbs got to them first, with one mighty push they both toppled into the sea. As the first man swam to the dock Gibbs took out his pistol and aimed at a space two feet above his head, then fired. The man ducked rapidly to the ground and began to run away to fetch his crewmates, the other soon followed suit.

All he had to do now was get The Chaser ready for sea and leave one tack line tied. Then wait and hope Alex was quick enough.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Once clear of the Docks Alex slowed Florian to a trot and made her way to the Drunken Sailor Inn. Evans would already be there, so she had to think fast. Play to his weaknesses. The other crewmen were also with him, eight of them, Alex counted. She needed to get him on his own. He exited the tavern red faced and flustered, wiping his sweaty forehead with his kerchief. Obviously he had just heard of what happened the previous night. Alex rode toward them calmly.

She wore her friendliest smile and continued until Evans spotted her. "My dear Captain, how are you and your men faring? A good night I trust?" He grinned back and smoothed his hair _vain as well as stupid_ Alex thought.

"Most uneventful thank you miss. I was about to send a search party for you, although it seems the Tavern keeper has a flair for drama, or a very odd sense of humor."

"If you mean he told you I was attacked by vagrants last night, he was telling the truth, fortunately for myself I can sniff an ambush easily enough." She said the last sentence pointedly, staring straight at the Captain. He once again looked agitated but cleared his throat.

"Oh I am relieved." He said quickly then continued. "The crew and I have come bearing the most wonderful news my lady; St Kitts has been retaken. The king's men stormed the port and disposed of every stinking Frenchman, not a single townsperson has been harmed." Alex's stomach roiled at that, remembering the tavern landlord Mr. Harper. She hated Evans now; she hated him more than she thought she could. But he remained blithely unaware signaling at the men to cheer. "So we can go home."

"I am very glad to hear it sir. When do we sail?" Evans' expression softened.

"The tide is right now miss, so if you will follow-" She cut him off by raising her hand.

"First Captain I must give you your dues, my father gave me a gift to give to you once you had fulfilled your duty, but I should like to give it to you now, as a token of my gratitude." She forced herself to look bashful, although she wanted nothing more than to bludgeon the man where he stood; he bought it, his greed was certainly his fatal flaw. He bowed in a flamboyant and most ridiculous way.

"I am flattered milady."

"But it is hidden where I slept last night, because of the... disturbance. Such a valuable treasure needs such care you see." She could almost hear the insatiable anticipation coming from him. "So if you will follow me, we will be back within the hour. I am sure your men will find something to do in the meantime." Captain Evans nodded to his men and he followed her.

She led him to the Ramshackle Shack, continually diverting his questions as to what the treasure was and how valuable.

"I want it to be a surprise for you." She said for the last time. "Here we are; I hid it well didn't I?" Evans screwed his nose at the shack, took out his kerchief again and held it to his nose. Alex smiled to herself at the idiocy of the man thinking his own stinking sweat smelled better than the shack. She let him through the door.

"So where is the confounded thing?" He asked losing his patience, looking around the clutter.

"I slipped it under there." she pointed below one of the cupboards. He kneeled down and she grabbed the heaviest, sturdiest looking thing she could find; a brass wine decanter. The noise of the impact was a satisfying clang and he hit the floor heavily.

Alex then set about gagging him (with the blasted handkerchief of course) and tying him up. She punched him hard on the nose and felt the small bones crunch, _that's for my Father _She thought. She also took his sword and brace of pistols. Just as she was leaving his eyes fluttered open and he groaned loudly. When he looked at her and realised he was bound and gagged he glared at her wide eyed. She mimicked his pathetic bow and slammed the door behind her. "By your leave Mr. Evans." She mounted Florian once more and rode away as fast as she could.

Gibbs had been waiting for a while, the tide was still right, but not for much longer, he had done all he could to get the Dawn Chaser ready to depart, but the length of time Alex was taking had worried him.

She rode along the beach, urging Florian on as fast as possible. A musket ball whizzed past her ear, missing by centimeters. The plan hadn't gone as smoothly as she had thought: the crew had found out someone was commandeering their ship, and when their captain hadn't returned, figured out who was behind it. They now chased after her, initially cutting her off at the beach, but Florian drove through the crowd. Alex was now gaining the distance on them, she just hoped there would be enough time to get headway; she and Gibbs would not survive being chased by a fully crewed ship. Even if they had The Chaser.

He spotted her galloping along the beach and breathed a sigh of relief. He then saw the crew chasing her and heard the gunshots. "Oh Lord!" he exclaimed and undid all but the last tack line on the ship. The ship lurched with the tide and the dock give way with a sickening crack and the gangway fell into the water.

They had reached the dock- it felt odd where she rode; slightly rocky and shaky but it wasn't Florian: The dock was giving way and breaking into the sea. Alex spurred Florian on once more, praying he would trust her enough to jump to the ship as the gap was increasing alarmingly as Gibbs had just cut the final line. The situation was certainly not improving, as six of the crewmen were still in pursuit. She looked up and saw Gibbs shouting something to her from the wheel but she couldn't hear, and just muttered to herself _this is not the end._ She held her breath striving to find courage, gripped the reins and kicked on one last time they flew through the air, horse and rider. She heard the deafening fracture of the dock beneath her, the cries of the following crewmen being engulfed by the sea.

She finally opened her eyes, not realising she had closed them. They were safely on deck, Florian was snuffing and stamping agitatedly as though he wanted to go back and kick their attackers. Gibbs was at the wheel already, steering them out of Tortuga. Alex dismounted and looked over to where the dock had been- the crewmen that fell were splashing and yelling profanities at them, Alex couldn't help but grin a little at their good fortune. She lead Florian to his stable and joined Gibbs on deck.

"Are we well underway?" She already knew they were, but felt she should say something.

"Aye miss." He did not turn to look at her, he looked pale, and he was unnerved by what he had seen before. From where he was he could see the dock, he saw the sea change color to a dark green of a bottomless stormy sea, he saw it roil, he saw the giant hand hold up the last part of the dock as Alex jumped aboard and then it let go as the others stood there. Something had protected her.

"Have you ever seen that happen before? A dock collapsing like that?" Alex asked him. Gibbs drew a long breath, considering what to say, he toyed with the idea of lying to her, comforting her but he knew she wasn't a fool.

"I haven't miss. I must say it's unusual but I have seen the sea like that once before- very unnatural power. " He stopped and shuddered.

"Gibbs what are you talking about? You can't mean that a simple collapse of a dock is some divine intervention- it was just luck."

"Aye miss just the superstitions of an old sailor." He turned to smile at her, to reassure her. But they both knew something wasn't right.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

That evening they anchored at a small islet and took rest. Alex took the Captain's cabin and Gibbs the first mates. Alex could find no rest however, electing instead to study charts and try to figure out what to do next.

And she could think of nothing. Continuously poring over her father's old charts gave her a headache and made her think of him, she was good at navigation, exceptional even. But with the late occurrences it was just too much. She rubbed her sore eyes and cricked her neck. She was mentally drained but physically restless. She picked up her sword and felt the balance; it was perfect, the smallsword was smaller and less devastating than a cutlass but it is feather light, making it a far faster weapon. The folded steel blade made it strong and extremely sharp. It whipped through the air with a flick of the wrist. And she stood in the en garde position.

The point of her sword pointed to the manikin Captain Evans was using for his clothes, and still had some on it: A dark red overcoat, silk shirt, britches and a fine feathered hat to match. Undoubtedly it was what he was planning to wear when he was to meet the French commander. Would be a shame to waste such fine clothes Alex mused. She tried the cloak and it fitted well, obviously Evans had misjudged his size, or it was a feeble attempt to appear slimmer, the hat both fitted and suited her. The shirt on the other hand was far too large and went down to her knees, so that went back on the manikin.

Picking up the sword again she aimed at the shirt. One swift slice and it cut through as though it was made of paper. The wheels of the stand caused it to move slightly. A long lunge rolled the wooden torso against the wall of the cabin, it rebounded and fell back toward her, she quickly rolled backward and it fell to the floor with a loud bang, she picked it up again and tried a riposte. The sound of a gunshot resounded faintly from her memory as she slashed at her opponent, a tall French soldier grinned at her, pulling a pistol and loading it, women and men screamed in the background, she fought more trying to drive her opponent back, but nothing was working, water was rising quickly to her hips and she couldn't move. The Frenchman still Grinned and began to aim his pistol. She had gone so far into the feverish nightmare that she didn't notice Gibbs run in.

Gibbs was startled by what he saw and heard; Alex was fighting the wooden hat stand as though she were fighting for her life, shouting all the while. Most of which he couldn't make out. "You won't kill them this time!" He stepped behind her and grasped her tightly around her waist, she struggled hard but he was heavier and taller. He wrestled the sword from her grip and knelt on the ground, his weight pulled her down with him. As she lay against him she still thrashed violently.

"Miss Alex, its Gibbs, your first mate, it's alright." He said in a soft tone. She slowed at his words a little, the shouts quieted to mutters and she stopped thrashing. Eventually she came to but didn't move, she appeared to be dazed and confused. He still held on to her.

"I'm so sorry." She said feverishly "I couldn't stop them. I tried but I couldn't."

"Miss you are safe aboard your ship, we stopped Evans' men, you stopped them."

"No. back home, when Redmond was being taken... I saw my home burn, I saw them dying. I saw-" but Gibbs shushed her.

"There is nothing you could have done." He helped her up slowly but she was regaining her strength and stood fine.

"No" she shook her head. "That's not true, Mr. Harper, a man I knew from when I was a child was being tortured and humiliated right before me. I did nothing, I heard the screams and pleas of his wife and child and I did nothing. I saw them load their guns and kill him like livestock and I did nothing!" She picked up her sword and Gibbs started forward again, but she sheathed it with a heavy shove. "I am a coward. I saved my own skin; I did not help someone when I could have, when I should have." Alex sat on her Fathers desk and slumped, defeated. "My father once said to me "Courage is the discovery that you may not win, and trying when you know you can lose." He is the bravest man I know and I let him down." Gibbs stood by her again and held her shoulder, when she finally brought herself to face him he said.

"Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, "I will try again tomorrow." Alex's face immediately changed- she knew he was right.

"Who said that?"

"I did." She smiled.

"I will try again tomorrow." she muttered to herself. He smiled back. "Thank you Gibbs." He looked at her differently this time. Few people said thank you to him, even fewer actually meant it. He stood looking at her for a while, not knowing what to say in return. Instead he changed the subject.

"So, do we have a plan?" He picked up one of the charts and studied it. Hoping the act would hide his blush; she was looking at him with the same

"I can't think of anything. For now we need a crew. And Tortuga isn't an option." Alex began to pour both of them a drink and set a plate of dried meat and biscuit for them to pick from. It was then she realised how hungry she was.

"Aye, well if you won't object too much, there is one place... it'll be a good place to regroup and resupply..." he trailed off looking at Alex as though trying to read what her reaction would be without telling her.

"For goodness sake, where Gibbs?"

"Shipwreck Cove." Alex paused. She felt odd when he said the words and looked straight at her boots. As a girl she had wanted nothing more than to sail a ship, travel the world and see such wonders. Shipwreck Cove was one of them. "I'm sorry, bad idea miss. I will think of something else." said Gibbs, thinking he had offended her.

"No, we will go. It's just... I dreamed of such places when I was a child. But the world was a different place. I was no naïve then, even a few months ago, I actually believed I was safe the biggest worry I had was… oh never mind" She trailed off when a lump formed in her throat but Gibbs interjected.

"What miss?"

"I was worried I was going to be forced into marriage with a man I wasn't even fond of let alone... Oh well you sailors have a saying don't you? "When one goes to sea you're either looking forward or looking back" Gibbs nodded, he knew it well.


End file.
